Forever Lost Forever Gone
by lovvegood81
Summary: "AHHHHHHH!" She woke up to a scream. Looking around her she saw nothing but darkness. She didn't know where she was, but she did know her heart was pounding. "H-hello, is any-anyone here?" Her voice echoed around the room. "Hello? Can anyone h-help me?" Utter silence greeted her. NOT abandoned.
1. Chapter 1 - Hermione

**Hey guys, its Michelle. I know I haven't updated The Stars in a while. I think I'm just going to leave it at one chapter. I was bored today, and decided to write up a chapter. I don't know how long this is going to me, but basically it is a memory loss fic.**

 **Disclaimer- NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME!**

"AHHHHHHH!" She woke up to a scream. Looking around her she saw nothing but darkness. She didn't know where she was, but she did know her heart was pounding.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP, SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP!"

There was the scream again. She thought she recognized the voice, but wasn't able to pinpoint who it was. She felt below her, where she was sitting and found a hard surface. Running her hand along it, it felt like it was wood, as there were nails and it was splintery. She didn't know if anyone else was in here.

"H-hello, is any-anyone here?"

Her voice echoed around the room.

"Hello? Can anyone h-help me?"

Utter silence. All of the sudden there were footsteps, walking towards her. She couldn't tell if they were in the same room as her, because she couldn't see anything, not even a possible door. There was a scrape from above, and then a rough voice followed:

"Come here under the light you mudblood."

It growled at her. She looked around and saw that a trapdoor had opened in the ceiling and there was a shadow of a man's face poking through. She tried to get up and yelped, her foot hurt. She had probably broken or sprained it on her way here, wherever this was.

"Hurry up you scum."

The voice demanded again.

"C-c-com-coming s-sir."

She said in a shaky voice. She couldn't say much else because her throat hurt. It felt dry, she guessed that she had been succumbed to the same pain that the person above her, and had lost her voice.

"I don't have all day slave. HURRY UP!"

He yelled, making her flinch. She quickly tried to get up to walk over to him and the light, although that was the last place she wanted to be at the moment. When she got over there she looked down at herself, rags soaked in blood covered her body, her hands and arms covered in scabs and bruises. Looking around in the light she saw an empty wooden room that looked like it could have been a cellar. Looking up, she saw through the trapdoor, a luxurious room with chandeliers and crystals, only ruined by the scraggly face that reappeared in front of her.

"Move it scum."

He commanded. He didn't seem like a very nice man. Always calling her mudblood, scum, or slave.

"The Dark Lord doesn't have time to wait for you. He is a busy man."

She looked around trying to figure out how she could even get up to the trapdoor. The ceiling was about 12 feet tall, and she certainly couldn't jump that high, even if her ankle was better.

"H-how do I g-get up?"

She asked the man, worrying that he would make her jump.

"Why you jump of course idiot. Use your good for nothing legs and jump!"

He was becoming more and more frustrated. She looked around her and went back a few paces before running and jumping towards the trapdoor. She missed, and the man up there laughed. She looked at him, scowling, and tried again this time going back a little further. This time when she jumped her hand just scraped the bottom of the trapdoor, and his laugh made her even more determined to make the jump. She jumped, and her frail hands caught hold of the edge of the trapdoor, she gasped, as she struggled to use what arm strength she had left to pull herself up. She really hoped that she didn't have to do this again any time soon. Once she was up, the man that the scraggly face belonged to, grabbed her wrists from behind, and pulled them. He shouted over his shoulder for someone to come over there, and she felt a blindfold cover her eyes.

"Get off me!"

She yelled. They only twisted her arms further. Every so often they would stop suddenly and she would fall, her arms and legs twisting in a bad way. They would laugh. She wondered where she was, and who these people were, and why they thought that they had the right to hurt her like that. She definitely wondered who their so called Dark Lord was, and why they kept calling her Mudblood or scum. They finally arrived at a black marble door. It was about 15 feet high, certainly higher than the celling in her cellar. Again, she wondered where she was. Just then an important looking man came from inside the door, saw her, and smiled. She just scowled back. She would not give these men the satisfaction of knowing that they had made her smile. He came up and stroked her cheek. She just struggled to get away from him.

"I'll take her from here lads."

He told the people holding her. Then he took some strange stick, pointed it at her, and all of the sudden she felt like she was floating. She looked down. She was floating.

"Oh no."

She mumbled really quietly. Her brain started shutting off and going into panic attack mode. She froze for a few minutes as he was floating her along, until they reached a larger black door. This one had some kind of snake inside of a skull design in white on the door. As they neared it, she noticed that the door handles had the same design on it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She heard that scream from earlier again, and flinched. It was from inside the room she was about to go in. The man in front of her didn't even notice.

"PLEASE I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I DIDN'T STEAL MAGIC!"

The woman inside was yelling even more. Magic? What did any of this have to do with magic? All of the sudden those two doors opened, and she froze again. Inside was a snake looking man with no nose, a white face, no shoes, and blood red eyes. He was watching a crazed woman with black curly hair do something to the woman with a knife and another one of those sticks. When they walked in, the man's eyes snapped up and locked with hers. She couldn't take them away. After a minute his eyes switched to the man that had brought her.

"You may go Rodolphusss…"

He said. Not only did he look like a snake, but he sounded like one too! She looked back at who must have been Rodolphus

"Of course my lord. I shall be back in 30 minutes time to recollect her."

He said. Then he looked at her, winked, smiled, and walked out the door. There was a boom as he closed it. That boom represented her closure. Her enslavement. The end of her normal time, if it even was normal. She tried to take a step back as the snake man walked towards her, but found she couldn't move. Looking straight at her he said

"Kill the spare Bellatrix."

And the lady with the black curly hair laughed and shot a green string of light in the woman's direction. She looked at the woman on the floor. Her eyes, were staring straight at her. As if she was warning her to get out of here as soon as she could. She knew, "at once, that this would be her fate.

"Ah, thank you. That woman was a wasste of my time, and sshe knew it."

The snake man said.

"Now Bellatrix, it iss time to welcome our new guesst."

He laughed. The last thing she remembered before blacking out, was the woman laughing and shooting a something at her as the man said:

"Hermione Granger."

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Draco and Harry

**Hey guys, its Michelle again. You guys blew me away with the last chapter! As someone who gets maybe 5 readers on one shots, 66 readers blew me away. Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me! (A lot if you can't tell) Lol. This gave me motivation to write another chapter. So here you go! I forgot to mention last time, but this is also a Dramione fic.**

 **Disclaimer- NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME!**

 _"_ _Now Bellatrix, it iss time to welcome our new guesst. Hermione Granger." She blacked out._

Draco woke with a start. His brain started so fast he didn't even know what was going on, or where he was. Then his brain restarted. He looked around and saw the familiar layout of his room in the manor. Gray walls, emerald green bedding, and black furniture. This place had been his sanctuary for so long. He tried to remember why he had awoken with a start. Then his mind clicked. Granger. He had seen Bellatrix torture Granger, which meant that the Dark Lord had her. He almost laughed at the thought of Potty and the Weasel going frantic looking for her. Then he realized that the Weasel had died just last year. Rodolphus did it. Honestly Draco couldn't say he was upset. The Order had lasted for about 5 years since the Battle of Hogwarts, where both Harry and Voldemort stunned each other, and their respective sides rushed to them, apparating them away. That was the last time he had seen Granger, alive. He had seen several fake images of her corpse from people trying to get money for finding and killing Potter's Mudblood. That was their name for her now. She was never referred to as Granger when they talked about strategic plans. Always Potter's Mudblood. He jerked back to reality realizing that if Voldemort had Granger, Potter needed to know. He jumped out of bed and called for his house elf:

"Dobby!"

There was a crack.

"Yes sir, what is Master Draco needing?"

His elf said in a squeaky voice. Dobby had come back to Draco after he was injured during his 7th year, and Draco fixed and all his injuries up. Now he was as loyal to Draco as he possibly could be.

"Could you give Potter a message from me?"

He had also found out that now that Dobby was his house-elf, he could send messages to the Order. He had tried switching sides about the same time that he got Dobby, but the Order didn't trust him. When he got Dobby, he found he could send messages to Potter whenever, and so the Order always knew what the Dark Lord's plan was. Although Voldemort didn't know it, most of his Death Eaters knew that their side was going down. They were losing about 5 Death Eaters a day now, because the Order knew every one of their plans. Thanks to Draco.

"Yes sir I can. What is your message?"

Dobby said jerking him back to the present.

"Please tell the Order that: The Dark Lord has Granger. It seems as if she has lost her memory. Remember where headquarters are. I will send guard schedules as soon as I can get them: end."

He told his elf.

"The Dark one has Missy Hermione?"

The house elf wailed.

"I liked Missy Hermione!"

"Relax Dobby, that's why I need you to inform Potter. Then he can save her and you can see her again."

He comforted his elf. Originally when he had to do this he felt really awkward hugging the elf. Now he had to tell them so much bad news that he has gotten used to hugging him.

"Yes sir. I shall send the message."

His elf squeaked at him. He had to dab tears from his eyes with a handkerchief, before popping away to the Order.

()

At the Order's Headquarters beneath the Big Ben Clock structure in London, Harry was jerked awake by Tonks running into his room.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up! Dobby has news from the Death Eaters! Wake up!"

Harry jumped out of his bed, and threw on his clothes. Ever since his best friend, Ron Weasley, had died last year he had relied on his sister-like best friend to get through it. Now she was missing. She went missing about a week ago. If Dobby had news, it would probably be about her. He raced out of his room to find the main room. Since they had been there for about 5 years, he know the complex well, and was at the main room in mere seconds.

"Report."

He said to the guards standing around what he presumed was Dobby.

"It is him sir. We have already checked for the Imperious Curse, Polyjuice, Tracking charms, or anything else that could find our location. He is ready to give his message."

The head guard informed him.

"Thank you sir. You may go take a break."

Harry told his guard.

"I need three of you to stay here, the rest may go with Mr. Armstrong."

All but three of the guards went off to follow their head guard.

"Now, Dobby, what message do you have for me?"

He went on to ask the house elf.

"Harry Potter sir, this news has made poor old Dobby very sad. Missy Hermione was very kind to me. Always insisting I get payed. And she got her wish."

He sniffled out to Harry. "Hermione's dead?!" Harry exclaimed putting two and two together based off of Dobby's use of past tense.

"No sir. She is not. But she is being held prisoner with the Dark Lord. This is my Master's message: The Dark Lord has Granger. It seems as if she has lost her memory. Remember where headquarters are. I will send guard schedules as soon as I can get them. He did not tell me why to send it, just to send it."

Dobby told a scared and tearful Harry.

"Thank you Dobby for your news."

Harry said joyful that his best-friend hadn't been killed by Death Eaters, but sad and angry that she was going to be held prisoner with them.

"I shall see you again when your Master finds the guard schedules. Please tell him thank you for sending the message, and to please help her as much as he can."

"Yes of course sir. Good bye."

Dobby replied before popping away back to the Death Eater headquarters to find his master.

 **A/N: I have 2 weeks off from school. So I'm going to try and post on this story more than I usually would. Please R &R! I'll see you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hermione

**Hey guys, its Michelle again. Once again you blew me away with the amount of visitors who viewed the story. Almost double from last chapter. Thank you guys so much! So this chapter is from Hermione's point of view. Thank you Dancing-Souls for reviewing! I answered your question at the bottom of the page.**

 **Disclaimer- NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME!**

She woke up again with a start. Glancing around her, she noticed that she was in the same room she had been in when she blacked out earlier. The same room that had held the crazy woman and the snake man. The same room where that poor woman died. Looking around she saw the woman lying there, unblinking eyes still staring towards the door, along with about a dozen more bodies littered throughout the room. It seemed as if the people who killed that woman didn't care about what the area where they killed them looked like. Or about caring for the dead. Well that was nice. What if she were killed here? Would her body be left littered on the floor waiting for the mice to come and slowly eat away at her flesh? From what she could tell of the people who kidnapped her so far, she guessed that they would have don't it without a second thought in their mind. Just left her there like and old can of Coca Cola that was empty. Well, that was surely something to upset her stomach. She tried to think about something else, and her mind settled on what had happened before she blacked out. The man had said a name while looking at her. Hermione Granger. That was the name. Was that her name? She didn't know. In fact she didn't know a single fact about her. Who her parents, siblings, aunts, uncles or cousins were. She didn't know what color hair she had, or her eye color. And if she didn't know that then she definitely didn't know what school she went to or who any of her friends were. Since she didn't have any idea who she was, she decided to call herself Hermione Granger. She figured her captors would still call her Mudblood, scum, and slave, but know that she had some concept of her identity, she might be able to figure out why they were holding her prisoner, and what this place even was. All of the sudden the large black door creaked open and the man who brought her here earlier poked his head in. Rodolphus, she remembered. That was his name. Now she had information about her captors as well.

"Ahh, I see you are awake. Very good. Come here."

He demanded of her. When she didn't move, he yelled

"I said come HERE!"

And pointed his stick at her and she shot towards him, landing in a heap at his feet. She looked up at him and saw his face looking down at her. It had been mad a second ago, but had just turned to a look of evil kindness.

"I came to give you this."

He told her, holding up a small object that looked as if it was a potion bottle. Inside was a reddish liquid, and it smelled of pepper.

"This is Pepper-Up Potion. For what the Dark Lord wants with you, he requires that you are feeling well enough to stand up, move around, and speak. You are also to take this."

He said, before holding up another small vial. This one was dark purple in color, and smelled of lavender.

"You will take this in 3 hours when it becomes night time. Now drink the Pepper-Up Potion."

He demanded. She obliged by taking the potion, holding her nose, and forcing the vile thing down her throat. It tasted like burnt pepper, which was not a very good taste. Immediately she felt warmth go down her throat and spread to her entire body.

"T-that tasted good, and felt good too."

She said, trying to keep her stuttering to a minimum. Then she thought that if that potion or concoction or whatever it was, tasted and felt good then the other must as well. They wouldn't give her a good potion, only to poison her with another.

"W-why can't I take the other one yet?"

She asked, curiously.

"Because the other one is called Dreamless Sleep Potion. You only take it when you are about to go to bed, and you will have no dreams."

He explained to her.

"Oh. So I guess I go to bed in 3 hours?"

She asked him.

"Yes. Now, go entertain yourself for an hour until I come back with your dinner."

He said to her.

"Do you have any books I could read?"

She asked him timidly.

"Did you not hear me say entertain YOURSELF? And yes I have books, but the Dark Lord has forbidden us from letting you near them. You have quite the history with them."

He chuckled quietly.

"Oh. What do you mean I have a history with books? Did I like books and learning? I sure hope so."

She asked him.

"Hermione Granger just asked if she has a history with books. Wow. Mind blown. Yes you do. And yes you were the brightest witch of your age. Although most people are very mad about that."

He said the last part in a whisper.

"Witch? I'm not a witch am I?

She asked him. She was scared. At the moment she just wanted to live a normal life. None of these crazy people trying to hurt her, and a book in her hand.

"Why of course you're a witch!"

Rodolphus laughed at her, slightly confused by her antics.

"You're the brightest one of your age! Best Friend of the Boy Who Lived, and one third of the Golden Trio. Your one of the most known witches in the wizarding world!"

He gulped after that. They weren't supposed to mention the Boy Who Wouldn't Die, or the fact that the Mudblood was one of his best friends in her vicinity.

"I have to go. I'll be back in an hour."

He then made a hasty retreat back to the rest of that large house.

"Wait! I still have more questions…"

She trailed off seeing that he was already gone and didn't seem like he was going to be back before the end of the hour.

"Well, guess I'll just sit here and try and figure out who I am. With no clues, and just 8 things that I know about my old self: My name is Hermione Granger, I am a Mudblood, I am a witch, I am the brightest witch of my age, I am best friends with the Boy Who Lived (whoever that is), I am one third of the Golden Trio, I am one of the best known witched in the wizarding world, and I love books and learning. That's not much to go by, but at least it's a start."

 **A/N: So thank for reading! Here is the answer to Dancing-Souls' question:**

Q: _The order has a great informer._ _It's very interesting that she doesn't remember. Is that a part of his plans for her to have forgotten her identity?_

A: Yes it is a part of the Dark Lord's plans for her to forget her memory. At the moment only Voldemort and Bellatrix know that she doesn't have her memory any more. They erased her memory essentially. And IK! The order does have a great Death Eater informer!

 **I am trying to make each chapter about 1K words, partially because I enjoy reading stories that have a long chapter. If you don't like that then just leave me a review about it or private message me. Remember to R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Draco and Death Eaters

**Hey guys, its Michelle. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing those of you who did. Sorry this chapter took so long. When I went back to my house for Thanksgiving my mother surprised my whole family by saying we were taking a trip to Maine! We have no relatives there, so we went just for fun. I just got back to my dorm, and this is the first time I've been able to sit down and write. I made a general outline of the story and think that it is going to be approximately 25-30 chapters long, each about 1K words. They are not going to consistently alternate between Hermione and Draco, as some are going to be from Harry's point of view, or 2 chapters in a row of Hermione's point of view or something. I also think I am going to start updating every Saturday or Sunday.**

 **DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS!**

Lord Voldemort walked into his chamber, where several dozen people were waiting to sit down by a table. He walked up to the throne-like chair, and sat down, nodding to the others as he did so. In doing that, they all understood that they had permission to sit down now. Looking around he saw most of his Death Eaters. There were a few missing, but that was either because they were dead, traitors, late, or on a mission for him. He had one traitor, 2 dead, 3 late, and 4 on a mission.

"I am sure you noticed that we have 10 people missing from my table. I will update you on their status. Rosier was found traitor, helping the Order, and feeding them information, thank you Avery for exploiting this issue. Rosier is now dead."

Avery shoved his chest out with pride at the compliment from his Lord.

"In the attack that we did a few days ago, we had 2 loyal Death Eaters die. Gibbon and Jugson are no longer among us. As for the other 7, we have three who have not yet arrived although one is excused, and four on a mission. This mission brings me to our next point of focus. The mission that Lestrange, Macnair, Mulciber, and Nott are on a mission to find the parents of Miss Hermione Granger."

As he said that there was a gasp, as they never spoke the names of the Golden Trio (now Duo) aloud in Headquarters.

"Yes I know, I have said her name. But that is ok, in this meeting, for me and me alone. Understood?"

His Death Eaters all nodded.

"Now back to the point. Those four have been searching for the parents of Hermione Granger. We have recently learned that at the start of the war, she used a memory charm to remove herself from their life, and to force them to move to Australia. She also changed their names to Monica and Wendell Wilkins. Has anyone ever heard of those names?"

He asked, looking around the table. His eyes landed on Scabior, the head Snatcher. He was fidgeting.

"Do you know anything Scabior?"

He asked the scared man.

"Yes, My Lord. I was following a Mudblood who disapparated to Australia. I side-along apparated without her consent, and found myself in an Australian village by the name of Queanbayan. She disapparated away right after we landed, shaking my hold loose. I decided to look around to village to see if any other Mudbloods were there. There weren't any, but as I was about to leave there was a woman who ran passed me, chasing a man and saying something along the lines of 'Wendell Wilkins! You get back here this instant!' She was laughing. I didn't know about that name at the time, so I just left."

He finished his story bowing his head at his lord, before sitting down.

"Thank you Scabior. That information will be most helpful. I shall reward you after for your good work."

Voldemort told the man, who glowed with pride. He secretly hated the head of the Snatchers, but kept him around for information, and sometimes it payed off. Like tonight.

"Now Wilkes, you have not been very helpful lately have you?"

He asked the man in question, who in turn shook his head.

"No My Lord. I have been searching for information on the Order, but have not found any yet."

"That is all well and good, but because of your lack of information, you will be punished. Stay after this meeting so you can give Scabior here his well-deserved blow job as well as 30 minutes alone with him, so he can do whatever he wants."

The man gulped, while the rest of the room laughed and Scabior was looking like he was going to have the best time of his life.

"Then after that, you shall go and find Lestrange, Macnair, Mulciber, and Nott in Australia to deliver them the information that your future lover has given us."

He smirked and the room laughed again.

"Yes My Lord."

He said, his face was flushed red with embarrassment at being humiliated in front of the other Death Eaters.

"Now moving on to the reason that they are looking for Hermione Granger's parents. At that attack a few days ago we managed to take prisoner one of the Order's best fighters. Hermione Granger. While we were trying to bring her back here, one of the stray spells from the attack hit her, and she now has no memory. We will be using that to our advantage, to teach her our version of the world, and how things work. I will be evaluating each and every one of you this week before our next meeting, and the one I find has proved the best will be the one to hold her in their room. They will be given permission to do whatever they want to her, as long as she stays alive. "

He said this last part looking around the room at his sex crazed followers who he knew would be on their best behavior this week.

"Does anyone have anything else they would like to contribute?"

He finished looking around the room again.

"Yes My Lord, but I would like to speak to you in private about it."

Came a voice from his side. It was Draco Malfoy his second best Death Eater, his first being Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Of course Draco, stay after and watch the entertainment, and then we can talk."

He told his male protégé.

"Yes My Lord, it shall be interesting entertainment indeed!"

He stated, talking about Wilked and Scaboir, who looked scared and excited respectively.

"If there is nothing else, then all but Bellatrix, Draco, Wilkes, and Scabior may go."

He told his followers.

"Now Scaboir. On the table pants down."

Voldemort demanded of the Head of Snatchers.

"Yes My Lord."

He said excitement clear in his features and voice, as well as the bulge in his pants that was about to be unveiled.

"And Wilkes, down on your knees in front of him. You must do this until he comes 5 times, then and only then you will be allowed to rest for a minute as you go to Scabior's room for his enjoyment. One rule Scabior, you can't kill him."

Scabior nodded and prodded Wilkes with his hand to start. Lord Voldemort and Draco Malfoy walked away from the sounds of moaning and pleasure to talk about more pleasurable subjects.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it! I am starting school again tomorrow, and am going to start updating every Saturday or Sunday. It will most likely be different each week. Thanks for reading! R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Draco and Harry

**Hey guys, it's Michelle. Here is your weekend chapter as promised!**

 **DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS!**

All throughout Draco's talk with the Dark Lord about possible traitors, the only thing he could really think of was how to save her parents. He would obviously have to talk to the Order but he didn't know when he would be able to get away from Death Eater duties.

"Thank you Draco, I will have Crouch look into it for me. You have Death Eater duties, go."

"You are most welcome My Lord. Thank you. I shall see you next week."

He told his "Lord" and walked away from him. He had to patrol the city and check for Order members or people that have been banned. He wished he had the day off, but sadly his day off was tomorrow. He would have to warn the Order tonight. Taking all thoughts of Granger, her parents, and the Order out of his mind, he set off to go and patrol.

*Later that night*

Sighing, he got back to his room in headquarters at 10:30 after his shift of patrolling. At least he could sleep in tomorrow he told himself before collapsing at his bed. As he did that his watch above the Dark Mark on his left arm beeped. It was a message from the Dark Lord. They had gotten these watches (with one Master Watch for Voldemort) after they found that they wore the owls out too much. They were the muggle's cell phones, where you could send messages on them, from the Master Watch. They had struggled for a while on how to be able to send it, and eventually settled on the Protean Charm. The message on it said:

"I have moved our next meeting up a few days. It is now on Tuesday. We will have The Mudblood in attendance."

"Shit."

Draco thought after reading the message. He had forgotten all about talking to the Order. As today was Sunday, he only had 2 days to talk to the Order. He grabbed the guard schedules off his desk and the notebooks sitting there, before calling for his house-elf.

"Dobby!"

He called.

"Yes Master Draco?"

He asked him looking up.

"I need you to send a message to the Order again, as well as giving him these items."

He held out the piece of parchment with the schedules as well as the notebook.

"Of course Master."

Dobby said taking the items from his hand, and putting them in his clothes.

"What would you like for me to tell them?"

He asked.

"Please tell the Order that: The Dark Lord has sent out Lestrange, Macnair, Mulciber, and Nott to go find Hermione's parents in Australia. They know the city, as Scabior saw them there after chasing after another muggleborn. The village/city is called Queanbayan. Wilkes is going to send them the message with where they are, and their names. Here is the guard schedule as well as a notebook. It is like the mirrors that your godfather had. You write in it, and it will show up green in both your book and mine, and then when I write in it, it will show up in purple. This is easier than sending poor Dobby back and forth every time one of us has news. Also she will be joining our meeting on Tuesday: end"

Draco told his faithful elf.

"Thank you sir, for thinking of me. It is not as much tiring, as taking the time out from in the kitchens. I shall take the message."

The little elf told him.

"You are welcome Dobby. I shall see you some other time."

"Goodbye Master Draco."

The elf said before disappearing with a crack. Now Draco could rest and finally get some sleep after this long day.

*At Order Headquarters*

Harry was working late in his room that night on ways to get Hermione back. He had a plan almost fully developed, he just needed the guard schedules from Malfoy, and to tell people about the plans. Right when he set his quill down, and owl by the name of Athens came into the room with a letter.

"Come here girl."

He said to the owl.

"Thank you."

He said as he was taking the letter that was attached to the owl's leg. Once he had it off, the owl took off out into the night again. He opened the letter to see what it said.

 _Harry,_

 _Dobby has come with another message from the Death Eaters. He has two objects with him. One of them appears to be a schedule, and the other a blank notebook. They are being examined right now, and Dobby is free of curses and such. Come to the Receiving Room as soon as possible._

 _-Tonks_

Harry read the letter and closed his ink before grabbing his jacket, putting on his shoes, and checking his hair in the mirror. Then he raced down the long red and gold Offices corridor to get to the Commons Circle in the middle of Headquarters. All around on the walls there were hallways that led off to other areas like the dorms, Visiting Rooms, Kitchens, Offices, Library, and other things like that. He raced down the grey and black checked corridor opposite the Offices one, to get to the Receiving Room. Once he got to the very end of the corridor he was met with an iron door that was laced with magi-diamond. He typed in his entry passcode, and then put his finger on the enter button, and the door swung open with a poof of steam. Racing in the room he turned and went to the House-Elf Room. As he opened that door, he saw Tonks, The Head Guard, and a whole bunch of other guards, with Dobby in the center of the room.

"I'm here."

Harry announced, and everyone turned to see him standing in the doorway breathless.

"Good, here are the objects that the elf brought with him. The notebook has a kind of Protein Charm, but we have examined it, and it is safe."

The Head Guard, by the name of Armstrong, told him.

"Thank you sir. What is your message Dobby?"

He asked.

"Hello Harry Potter. My Master wishes for me to tell you that: The Dark Lord has sent out Lestrange, Macnair, Mulciber, and Nott to go find Hermione's parents in Australia. They know the city, as Scabior saw them there after chasing after another muggleborn. The village/city is called Queanbayan. Wilkes is going to send them the message with where they are, and their names. Here is the guard schedule as well as a notebook. It is like the mirrors that your godfather had. You write in it, and it will show up green in both your book and mine, and then when I write in it, it will show up in purple. This is easier than sending poor Dobby back and forth every time one of us has news. Also she will be joining our meeting on Tuesday."

Dobby recited his Master's message to the room. As Harry heard it and then played it back in his mind, he had to rub his head to try and ease some of the stress that was growing there. The fact that the Dark Lord was going after Hermione's parents was not good news. He would have to send people out immediately to go and collect them.

"Thanks you Dobby. You may go."

He told the elf, and Dobby disappeared with a crack.

"What do I do Tonks!"

Harry asked his Temporary Guardian.

"I'll go with you to talk to McGonagall and Kingsley if you want. We have to have them out as soon as possible though. Let's go see them now."

She replied.

"Ok, but first I want to try out this notebook."

Harry said. He took the notebook and opened it to the first page before taking a quill and some ink and writing a message:

 _Who are_ you _?_ _Tell me something only you would know, and only I would know._

 _Well at least you know how to work this._

 _Who are you? I will not repeat it again._

 _I'm your informer from the Death Eaters. I have just sent you a guard schedule, and I am trying my best to watch over Hermione Granger while she is imprisoned with us. She does not have her memory. And I was your informer in your 7_ _th_ _year where your were not at Hogwarts. I told you that there was a Horcrux in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. Is that good enough for you?_

 _Good. I'll see you when I need help. I have to go now._

 _Bye._

 _Bye._

Harry looked up from the notebook to see Tonks talking to Armstrong, before walking over to him.

"We can go. You ready?"

She asked.

"Yep. Let's go talk to Kingsley."

He said before walking out.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry this was kind of long. I didn't want to break it off at any point. I hope you liked it! Remember to R &R! That will cause me to write faster.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Draco

**Hey guys, its Michelle again. Sorry this chapter is late. I had a competition this weekend and haven't been able to find time to write, as it is: go do this, go do that, your presence is required here, you can't do that, and so on. So sorry for the delay! I have decided (as it is competition season) that I am going to update every other weekend.**

 **DISCLAIMER – I OWN NONE OF THIS!**

Draco felt his watch buzz, and drearily opened his eyes so he could see what it said. 'Alarm: 6:30'. He groaned. Today was the day when he would have to go in and actually see Hermione Granger, at Voldemort's table. With all of the lust driven Death Eaters who just wanted her for themselves. His job just got a whole lot harder. Hopefully he would get to keep Granger, and would be able to protect her from his 'colleagues' if you could even call them that. He checked his notebook/journal that would give him connection to Potter, to see if there were any messages. There was one when he opened it and it read:

 _Kingsley and McGonagall heard about Hermione. They want you to try and have her kept with you, and if not you, then someone you can trust. If she ends up with someone else please tell me immediately. Thanks for the guard schedules. If all goes to plan, then we should be getting her back in about a week. Please try and protect her (without revealing yourself) if you can. Once again, tell us who is guarding her as soon as you can, as we will need to adjust to that. If you have questions don't hesitate to ask._

"Pushy pushy."

Draco said to himself, thinking about how much Potter referred to telling him who is guarding her. Did he really not think he would? He just sighed and picked up his pen to reply.

 _Ya ya. Pushy much? The meeting is today, and I will see her and see what her condition is. Do you guys still have that Penseive? If you do, I will try and send a memory of what she looks like, and what happened. Yes I will tell you where she goes. Try and respond soon so I know whether I have to take mental notes or not._

He set his pen down after replying, and started getting ready for the day. Once he got dressed, he went over to grab his wand, and checked the notebook for a reply from Potter. There was one so he went and read it.

 _Yes of course we still have a Penseive. Did you really think we didn't! We have about 30. That would be great if you could get a memory. Is there any chance you could replicate the memory, so that we have 7 copies? Thanks if you can._

 _Well sorry, for not knowing if you did or didn't. Jeez. And yes I can sent multiple. I will have to send them with Dobby though. Gotta go. Bye._

 _Bye._

He set down his pen again, relieved he didn't have to take mental notes. He unlocked his door, and went into the hallway, locking the door again as he left. He made sure to place several wards on the door as well, because the journal was still in there, and he didn't want anyone to come in and read his conversation with Potter. He walked down the hallway, following the familiar path to reach the main hall, where Voldemort would be. That guy disgusted him. As he walked, other Death Eaters lined up behind him, following him as if he was their leader, with him in the front, with them lined up in pairs behind him marching on the same foot at the same time. He just rolled his eyes at their antics. It was required of them though. For either him or his 'Aunt' Bellatrix, they were required to follow them in pairs as if they were a Muggle army. It was a stupid rule, but Voldemort demanded it, and he wasn't going to argue with what the man (if you could even call him a man) said, as it would just lead to torturing, even for Voldemort's favorite. Finally they reached the large black door, and he stopped, and clapped twice, before waiting. The first two lines of men (in pairs) directly behind him stepped off to the side and went up to the door. Draco pointed his wand at the door to unlock it, before nodding to the Death Eaters on the side, who then proceeded to open the black doors with suspense. Draco walked through the doors with his Death Eater 'posse' behind him. He went in and sat in his designated spot right next to the head chair, all of the men behind him went and sat in their chairs, and his best friend Blaise Zabini, sat right next to him, as he was next on the list of favorites. A few minutes later the doors opened again, and his 'Aunt' Bellatrix walked in with a slew of Death Eaters behind her. She walked over to her seat and sat down, before looking Draco over, and nodding at him. Draco looked down at his watch and saw that it said '7:29', one minute before Voldemort would arrive. He looked again: '7:30'. Right as he looked down, the large doors opened up, and the bane of his existence walked in, sat down next to him, and gave him a creepy smile.

 **A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter. I could have continued on in the story, but then it would be REALLY long. I may not get the chance to post until January, so if I don't, then I'll see you then! Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed! R &R please!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Hermione and Draco

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so late. I realized that it's been like 3 or 4 weeks since I last updated, but it was the holidays, and midterms, and I really should stop just giving excuses. Anyways, hope you had a happy new year, and enjoy the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER – I OWN NONE OF THIS!**

Hermione woke up again to the sound of someone yelling above her.

"Mudblood! I said wake up! I don't have all day, and the Dark Lord will certainly punish me if I don't have you back in the chamber in 10 minutes. HURRY!"

She groaned, realizing that it was probably her that the person up there was talking to. She slowly got up, still tired from her short sleep.

"Coming, sir."

She told the man above her.

"Well hurry up."

He replied checking his watch. She looked around for a ladder, before remembering the last time she left this room. She started mental preparing herself for the jump, and the pain that she was going to feel as she landed. She move back a little bit, and started running, only to be sucked up the hole. She looked up and saw the man pointing his stick thing at her, and realized he must have pulled her up.

"Thank you sir."

She said to him, trying to be nice.

"That wasn't an act of kindness. That was me saving myself watching you attempt to get up here, and then being late for the Dark Lord. I just saved myself a large amount of pain. Now get up."

He told her. She felt a little anger pop up in her head. This man was just as selfish as everyone else. He was just saving his own skin from him so called 'Dark Lord'. She regained a distant memory in her mind of other people putting on a nice face, if only later to stab her in the back, or save themselves and not her.

"I said get up."  
He told her again. But she didn't because, she didn't think it was a good thing to make this person, whoever he was, on time. He could suffer all he wanted. At least he was getting a bath and food.

"I think I'll stay right here sir."

She told him, before witnessing the anger in the man's eyes.

"I don't think so Mudblood."

He said before pointing his stick at her. When he did that, she felt something inside of her react, and whatever he was attempting to do, failed. She looked at his bewildered and unbelieving face smugly.

"Like I said, I think I'll stay right here sir."

She told him. He tried to do the same thing again, only to be rebuffed once more.

"You will come with me now."

He said to her.

"I think I'm rather comfortable right here."

She said to him attempting to stand. Then she pulled inside her body for that feeling that she felt twice earlier and used it to force him away from her. A burst of light flew out of her body before he was physically knocked back. She looked at herself in awe, and then the man in horror. She didn't think she could do that.

The man was rubbing his head wondering about more than why he was sitting there. He was just a simple snatcher sent to collect the Mudblood. He had initially told the Dark Lord that he wouldn't, before being told that she had lost her memory, and her magic was blocked. He had just witnessed that her magic was not blocked.

He decided that he wouldn't tell the Dark Lord about this, as he certainly wanted to see the lunatic deceased, from the amount of pain he had caused his family. Instead he decided he would tell the Dark Lord's #1 man, Draco Malfoy. He would be able to fix the problem without alerting the Dark Lord. At the moment, he had a more pressing issue. He looked up to see the girl looking at him in horror. He used her surprise, to bind ad stun her before levitating her limp body to the meeting.

-o-

 _'_ _Voldemort looked around the great room and counted his men. He only found the four on a mission missing, as well as the snatcher he had sent to collect the Mudblood. Nodding, he started to speak to his Death Eaters and Snatchers._

 _"_ _Good morning, Death Eaters, Snatchers. I see that we are all in attendance except for the 4 on a mission, and the one snatcher that I dispatched to go and collect something for our meeting."_

 _He said. Draco knew what the 'something' that snatcher had been sent to collect, and knew that it was Hermione. He inwardly scowled at the thought that Voldemort didn't even bother to call her a person._

 _"_ _We have only one thing on our schedule today, and will get right to it. As you heard last meeting, one of you will be chosen to watch over Hermione Granger. You may bring her in."_

 _He directed the last sentence to the doors, and they opened to reveal a snatcher levitating a bound and stunned person through the door. He levitated her in front of Voldemort, before casting the curse to bring her back to consciousness._

 _"_ _Ennervate."_

 _Her eyes blinked wildly before flitting around the room. Catching sight of the crazy lady with the curly hair, and the bald man without a nose, caused her to groan, knowing this would be a long day/night._

 _"_ _Thank you."_

 _Voldemort said to the snatcher that had brought her there. He bowed before going to his seat. Voldemort took out his want before levitating Hermione to the center of the table to rotate. She just happened to be right in front of his craziest followers, who were practically drooling at the sight of her._

 _"_ _This, as you can tell, is Hermione Granger. The brains of the Golden Trio, smartest witch of her age, Potter's Mudblood. Whatever you want to call her. She is joining us today, so that we can figure out who she is going to stay with for a while."_

 _Draco tuned out most of the rest of what Voldemort was saying, focusing on more of what Hermione looked like. Her normally very bushy hair was matted down and full of blood and dirt, no longer very bushy. Her clothes looked ratted and torn, barely covering her scarred, bruised, and bloody body. Her eyes were still the warm, cinnamon tone that he remembered, they just looked a little scared. He saw them widen and looked to see where she was staring, only to realize that she was staring straight at him. He gulped and looked her straight in the eye without expression on her face._

 _"…_ _Let's see. Who is worthy enough to house her for a while."_

 _Voldemort said, drawing Draco's attention away from Hermione._

 _"_ _I think she should go to Draco, as he has been my most loyal and best follower in the past few days, but I happen to have other tasks for Draco, so he will not be housing her. Instead it will be Rodolphus Lestrange. Yes you, Lestrange, will do nicely."_

 _Voldemort drawled out. Draco felt a flicker of hope when he said his name, then dread when he said he had other tasks for him before complete pain and worry when Voldemort said Rodolphus's name. He was glad that Rabastian was not there, as he would have had a fit that his brother got her, not him. Rabastian also tended to greatly wound the prisoners that he held, so it was another good thing that she wasn't staying with him._

 _"_ _Bring her to your chambers Rodolphus."_

 _With those words, Voldemort ended the meeting, and everyone swept out. Draco subtly raced back to his room.'_

Harry pulled his head out of the pensieve seething with anger. He saw Tonks beside him and she started to try and calm him down, but he just ran. Far away from her, and the receiving room, and the viewing rooms. He needed to get away from it all. He finally settled in the library sitting on Hermione's favorite chair, and started weeping for the fate his friend has landed in.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this. I tried to make it a little bit longer this time, so I hope it was. I will try and update soon. Remember to R &R!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Draco and Harry

**Hey guys, its Michelle. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, my life has just been busy. I hope you like this chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER – I OWN NONE OF THIS!**

Draco walked back to his room with his shoulders slumped. He had been asked to do one thing for Potter and the Order, and he messed it up. He was sure Potter would be furious and blame it all on him. He had to see though, that Draco was about to gain custody of her. If Potter had watched closely, he would have seen that his eyes were barely concealing a bit of hope. Hope that he would be able to get her out. Hope that once she was out she would help end the war. And hope that when it was ended, he would be pardoned for what he had done. As soon as Voldemort changed his mind, his eyes grew dark. They lost even the tiniest sliver of hope that could have been in them. He knew that the only good thing that Rodolphus would do to her, would be giving her small bits of food. His thoughts turned back to Potter and the Order.

They had been growing stronger lately, more raids, being more violent. Maybe they thought that they were near the end of the war, and were giving their all in the hope that most of the Death Eaters would be killed off before the final battle. He sure hoped so. He had noticed that they had been slowly backing off after Hermione had been taken. Hermione. That led him to a whole different set of problems, namely, how to ensure her safety, how to get her out, and how to help her win once she was out. Ensuring her safety while she was staying here is Buckingham Palace (otherwise known as Death Eater Headquarters) would be first on his list, and in the meantime he would look up spells and such to see what he could do about her memory.

*Order Headquarters*

Harry pulled his head out of the pensieve seething with anger. He saw Tonks beside him and she started to try and calm him down, but he just ran. Far away from her, and the receiving room, and the viewing rooms. He needed to get away from it all. He finally settled in the library sitting on Hermione's favorite chair, and started weeping for the fate his friend had landed in. She was placed in the care of one of the worst Death Eaters she could've have been placed with. Rodolphus was infamous for being terrible to his slaves, especially if they were close to him, Harry Potter. They had captured Su Li, who had grown close to the trio and earned their trust, and she was sent to Rodolphus. They weren't even sure if she was still alive, if he had killed her, or if she passed away from lack of food. He would give her something like one cracker and one cup of water each day, as he believed that was all she needed to be a slave for him. Harry figured that it was about time to let the Order know where Hermione was, and to explain her circumstances. He then figured out that he had absolutely no idea how to break that to them, so picked up his notebook and quill.

 _I have to tell the Order about Hermione. How do I do this?_

 _Ok, straight to the point it is. Why are you asking me this?_

 _Not. Being. Helpful._

 _Why not?_

 _DRACO LUCIUS!_

 _Jeez. Ok, just tell them straight out. Say something like '_ A week or so ago, Hermione went on a mission, and was captured. Her memory is gone, and she is currently a slave for Rodolphus Lestrange.' _Or something along those lines._

 _Can I just copy that?_

 _Ya. Why do you think I wrote that? Just for fun? No!_

 _Ok. I'm going to leave out the part of her memory though, because I don't want to spread panic around Headquarters. Should I call it for just the Hall heads, or should I call for everyone?_

 _That's fine. And I would do just the Hall heads, they can spread it to the rest of their hall._

 _Ok._

 _The '_ Dark Lord' _is calling I better go._

 _Ok bye._

 _Bye._

He closed the notebook, thinking that Draco was not being helpful. He sent out a message in a Patronus before collapsing on his bed in frustration.

*Death Eater Headquarters*

Draco sighed again as he closed his notebook. Voldemort hadn't actually called him, but he didn't really feel like talking to Potter right that instant. He decided to go to the library to see about Hermione and her memory. He grabbed his cloak, checked that his watch was charged, and walked down the hallway, his mind drifting to what the Dark Lord could possibly have meant when he said that he had other things for Draco to do. He hoped it wasn't too drastic, as he was going to have to start doing research on Hermione as well. He decided to just roll with it and continued on his walk down to the library.

 **A/N: I know this chapter was really short! I'm sorry! I can't currently think of anything to put in this part of the story, and the words just wouldn't flow from my brain. I hope you like it though, and I will see you next time! Remember to R &R!**


End file.
